Deceiver of Fools
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: What if Light wasn't just content with the smirk he gave L during his final moments? What if he had a way of bring L back to life? A life full of hurt and shame and the deception of meaningless fools...LightxL, rated M for rape and character death.


**Author's Note: I bet you're wondering what the hell this is. Well, I came up w/ this idea as a music video design a few days ago. But decided it was better as a one-shot…damn, I've been in need for some serious smut lately. So here is the smut I've been missing.**

**I should be typing up "Imperfection" or my secret story, but instead I'm writing a very creepy smut/PWP in which L is uke. How disgusting **_**is**_** that?! I started at almost midnight on Halloween, but decided not to post this until L's death-day. Even more disgusting. It will be in his honor/memory. Today, please mourn for L's death…and Watari's…and Rem's…**

**Just to warn you, I bet you will also be wondering where the smut will be when L dies in the first few paragraphs. You'll see…And no, it's not flashbacks. I can't believe I'm killing him on his birthday… Another warning, there are only two lines of dialogue in this whole fucking story, and they were planned from the beginning…You'll see…again…**

**Warning: LightxL. Isn't that warning enough? Yaoi, lemons, rape, character death…rape…prepare the tissue box. Oh, and L's name spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. And even if I did, I really wish this wouldn't be how it happened… Enjoy reading! I also don't own "Deceiver of Fools" by Within Temptation, one of my fave bands ever. The song SCARILY describes Light. Seriously, listen to it. *shudders* Oh, and I don't own **_**The Princess Bride**_**, which is mentioned in here. Uh…please don't ask about that; I recently watched the awesome ending, starting w/ the wedding, and I typed up something that reminded me of it in here…*sigh***

**

* * *

**

Deceiver of Fools

_He feeds on fear  
He feeds on pain  
He rules again  
With growing hate  
He will gain  
Their faith again_

…

_He'll sell your soul to the grave  
Without a hesitation to make  
__**He belongs to the dark**_

_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hopes  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again_

~*~

Light knew it was time. L had said those words, those words that caused the shinigami Rem to kill him and Watari. He knew it was time when all the screens went red, memory cleared. Watari was killed. Just forty more seconds and all his problems would end. L would be gone and he would have free reign as Kira, god of the new world.

Silence. That's all there was when L fell from his chair. Still playing his part, Light ran forward and caught the dying man. The heart attack…the labored breathing…the undilated eyes…And a smirk covering Light's face as the detective's eyes slid shut for the last time, for an endless slumber…

Light left the dead L with the others as he went to search for Rem's remains and her Death Note. Finding it, he immediately picked it up to gain ownership and hid it before the rest of the task force came. He then helped move L's body to the room the two of them used to share when handcuffed together.

Soichiro asked Light if he wanted to go home, but no, Light was going to play the part of the grieving friend and wanted to stay by L's side for a while, unable to leave. The adults respected his wishes and left him alone with the dead man.

When they were long gone, Light finally pried himself from the floor next to the bed and laughed to himself in a slightly crazed manor. He looked online to find a criminal he could murder close-by and be able to get the body of, to replace it with L's when the people from the morgue arrived to take the detective to the graveyard before the funeral.

Another chuckle as they took the wrong body.

And another as he made his way to the apartment he had purchased a few days before, once he was set free. L was in his arms, looking like a sleeping man, not a dead one. He held him as if he was still alive, though it was too late out and in a nicer part of the city, so nobody should be wandering around at that time of night.

Once inside his new apartment, he walked to the bedroom and laid L down carefully. He then sat at his desk, turned on a few more lights, took out his newest Death Note, in which L's name was written, and called Misa to send over the shinigami Ryuk. The gangly creature came unwillingly, but still came.

He laughed his husky laugh at the sight of L's limp body on Light's bed. He couldn't believe Light had actually killed his opponent and now worried that things wouldn't be as fun as before. Light assured him the fun was just beginning and asked about one thing that he knew would help him at that moment.

The Death Eraser, able to erase a person's name once written in the Death Note, as long as their body is still fully intact. Light had heard Ryuk muttering about it to himself one day, and remembered it. It would help so much right now, in this particular situation.

With his odd laugh, Ryuk happily handed over a small white eraser with black casing. Light took it greedily, but with care. He then opened Rem's Death Note and easily found one of the only pages with scrawled writing. It had two names written, but Light knew immediately which L's was.

_L Lawliet_

Slowly, Light placed the eraser on the page and began erasing the ink that seemed so permanent. It came off easily, as if it was never there to begin with. Once the whole name was gone, Light dropped the eraser on top of the notebook and turned towards L's body.

The man was just as still for a few moments. But then, all of a sudden, a finger twitched…and then an eyelid…another finger or two…his bare toes…and finally, with a gasp and then a groan, L opened his eyes completely unable to grasp what had just happened.

Light quickly, but quietly walked to the bedside, causing L to gasp slightly at the sight. He thought he had died…but now Light was leaning over him…

After a warm, yet quick kiss to the undead's forehead, Light breathed out, "I win."

As the words were released from his mouth, L's eyes widened, and he tried to squirm away from the frightening man. This wasn't the Light he knew, the innocent boy of whom he had grown fond. This was the man he had been trying to chase for months, the one who had reawakened several days before, when they had discovered Higuchi and his Death Note. This was Kira leaning over him, not his Light-kun.

He stared up at Light, but soon, the one above him shifted his weight slightly. With a wide smirk, much like the one that L had seen right before he died…or so he thought. Light straddled his waist and bent forward once more, capturing L's lips in his own.

Oh, how Light had wanted this, to control L, to be inside him. His tongue happily lapped at the remains of sugar in the ex-detective's mouth. Sweet wasn't so bad when it was coming from the man he'd been lusting after for months. He had won, he was in control, and he was going to fuck L right now.

L didn't know how to respond. Oh, how he hated the Light that was here now, Kira. He would never submit to this man. He would never let him inside him. Yet, his tongue was doing just that. And he was still confused and weak from his reawakening. He couldn't fight, no matter how much he tried. He felt like Wesley from _The Princess Bride_. And maybe he was, he was mostly dead and brought back to life, Light brought him back to full life, and his body wasn't still completely awake.

Light roughly pulled the wrinkled white shirt over L's head. L realized what was going on now, and in no way did he want this. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop this man. He was barely alive…he had died…he had lost…Kira had won…

Next came the pants, yanked from L's legs with his boxers in tow. Light quickly stripped himself, though careful with his clothes, for he didn't want to wrinkle them too badly. He was too hard to wait any longer. He wanted to claim his prize right then.

L closed his eyes as Light positioned himself at his entrance. He didn't want to have to watch the creature take his virgin body. He prepared his hands to grip the sheets beneath him when the pain he knew would come came.

Light didn't feel like preparing the man beneath him. Why should he care about the other's comfort when he was doing this only for his pleasure? However, he couldn't stand the squeezed shut eyelids of his victim. Before entering, he forcefully grabbed a handful of L's hair and forced his head back to look into his eyes, commanding him to do so. L didn't open his eyes, and Light didn't like that. He slapped the pale face with his free hand.

Eyes now open, but pupils still as normal as a regular human's, L shuddered at the look on Light's face. It was a mix of lust, smugness, and an evil only Kira could hold. And as his mind registered this, Light shoved his dick inside the small hole, tearing through skin and tissue, stretching muscles not meant to be stretched that much, and causing searing pain to shoot up L's body. With a scream, he shut his eyes once more and craned his head back.

Light knew he had won once more, had caused L's carefully built walls to crumble into his waiting hands. And he enjoyed the feeling.

With each quick thrust, L screamed and tried to get away. The pain, the hurt, it wasn't just physical. He had already fallen…how could he fall even deeper into the earth? He should be dead, not being tortured in a living hell.

With a final moan, Light came inside L. He quickly pulled out and found his cock covered in his own semen and L's blood. He enjoyed the sight.

Once Kira had left, L lay still, panting slightly. He couldn't move, but felt the wetness of blood and semen dripping from his anus. Tears finally leaking from his eyes, he cried his sorry self to sleep.

~*~

When he awoke, L wouldn't move. He opened his eyes slightly, to see if Light was there, but no, the room was dark and empty. Heavy curtains blocked any light that could enter from the windows, meaning L didn't know what time of day it was. There was no clock either.

His stomach rumbled, but he dared not to get up. What if there was company over? Or even if there wasn't, if a slap to his face was given from just not opening his eyes while Light…raped—L shuddered slightly at the word—him, what would his punishment be if he was caught sneaking around for food?

L's mind wandered to days when he and Light would argue about menial things, leading to fistfights sometimes. Even if they were painful, he still enjoyed them a lot more than what had occurred just a few hours—most likely—before. Why would anyone enjoy being raped? To be brought so low, to be broken to so many pieces, physically, mentally, emotionally…

Hours passed. L waited in silence, unmoving on the bed. He tried coming up with a plan of escape, but realized he was severely lacking in information and strength to think it through thoroughly. So he decided to bide his time until Light—no, Kira—revealed enough information and he was able to perhaps explore the building in which he was.

Finally, through the dark silence, L heard keys jingling and turning a lock, a door opening and closing, locked once more with keys—smart, he wouldn't be able to get out without any keys—and heavy footsteps coming towards his room. But instead of entering, whoever was there—most likely Light—opened another door and the sounds of someone using a bathroom were heard.

Again, L's stomach growled and lurched, but he refused to curl into the little ball his body so desired to become, worried about Light being right in the next room. But the sounds of the water and such made L realize he was also in need of a toilet.

Moments later, his door was unlocked and opened and the bright light of the hallway flooded the room. He turned away, shutting his eyes, but still trying to blink and get used to the light. Light told him he could've turned the room's lights on while he was gone, and demonstrated the action. But then he warned that he wasn't allowed to leave the room under any circumstances and if he didn't wake up for breakfast, that was his loss and he wasn't allowed to use the toilet and shower or eat until dinner.

So he was allowed food and bathroom necessities twice a day, but wasn't allowed to leave his room. At least Kira would be fair with his captive.

Light then helped L stand, actually being kind to him, though L couldn't understand why, and led him to the bathroom, where he used the toilet and took a quick shower, Light watching the whole time. Light then pulled him back to the bedroom, forcing him to dress in the clothes he had worn when he died—cleaned, though. Ten minutes after he left, Light came back with an apple and a bowl of watered down soup.

L ate greedily, even if he detested the food. Light stayed and watched, silent. When L was finished, he stood and took the empty bowl and apple core, leaving once more. This time, he stayed out of the room for several hours before coming back and shutting and locking the bedroom door once again.

L's heart rate sped up, worried about what was to come. Each time Light had entered the room, the same feelings and thoughts rushed through his mind. Is he going to rape him again? Will he just kill him now that he did what he wanted? Is it going to hurt, whatever he does?

But no, though Light did begin to strip, he put his clothes in a hamper and changed into pajamas, giving L his own pair. Still frightened, and really not wishing for any punishment, L changed into the new set of clothes. Light then climbed into bed next to L, who still couldn't move very well without the pain in his rear and lower back, and fell sound asleep. L soon followed suit.

~*~

And so their days were. As Light woke up, so did L, who was brought to the bathroom, then back to his room, where he ate a breakfast that mimicked his dinner, a fruit or vegetable and a watered down canned soup of some kind. Light then left to go to university and left L alone in his thoughts. He had long since given up figuring out an escape, but was okay with that.

Nights usually differed from day to day. Weeknights were fine, normally, and Light would come home, go into the office, do his homework, plan some stuff with Misa, aka the second Kira, then take L to the bathroom, where he'd shower and change into whatever set of clothes he hadn't worn that day—the pajamas or the day clothes (Light took whichever he wasn't wearing to get cleaned). Then Light would bring L his dinner of a fruit or vegetable and soup. He never ate with L, but the ex-detective assumed that he didn't want to show the other that he was eating a decent meal while L was eating measly food that barely kept his hunger satiated.

After L finished dinner, Light would take his dishes and pits or cores or seeds. He would eat alone in the kitchen, then either watch the news, do more unknown things in his office, or come back into the bedroom. If he did come back to L, Light would work at the desk still sitting in the room, silence blanketing the room neither warmly, nor awkwardly. L refused to talk at all.

When it was time to go to sleep, Light would change into pajamas and get into bed next to L, who resented having to share such a small space with the horrid man keeping him captive.

Weekends…they were always different. Sometimes they were quite similar to weekdays. But sometimes, Light had "friends" over and L wouldn't get his bathroom break and dinner until much later than normal. Sometimes, Light would act as if it was a normal weekend, but then have sex with L. It was usually when he was particularly horny and sexually deprived, and for some reason, it wasn't rape, and L actually got a bit of pleasure out of it himself. But that was extremely rare and he enjoyed it as best he could.

Other times, Light had dinner dates with Misa, and those usually led to Misa taking Light to her apartment. Two things would result from that: Either L would get no dinner or bathroom for the night and would have to wait until morning, when Light came home, angry but responsible, or the worst happened. Light would come home late and irritable, force L to have sex with him—more like rape—and L would still not get any dinner or bathroom.

~*~

L never talked aloud for years. Five years of silence…

Light had become the new L, to which the real one, alive and well, living in his apartment, getting raped every other weekend, was very angry.

Lately, though he never responded, Light had taken to telling L all about what the Kira Task Force was doing. Light enjoyed the anger present in his L's eyes, the feel of the gloating. He had taken on the other's identity, and continued to steal it with each passing day. And those he worked with were such fools. Even his father, who had just died trying to kill Mello. A few weeks prior, when he first mentioned the blond brat, L had actually given a reaction. He seemed shocked, and slightly worried.

Oh, how Light loved the pain in those eyes, cherished it. He couldn't wait to tell L the best news. Mello had blown up the mafia hideout and was probably dead, like the rest of them.

But at this, the reaction was very different. L actually screamed something incomprehensibly in another language with his hoarse, unused voice, and launched himself at Light. Though the younger man wasn't ready for the attack, L was feeble and weak from lack of proper exercise and nutrition. He easily overpowered the man and slammed him, face down, on the bed.

Almost immediately, he stripped L and himself of clothes and got on the bed, straddling L's legs. He said aloud that he was surprised L would do such a thing; he thought that L would know what the punishment would be, though he never had to give it before.

He bit into L's shoulder—hard enough to draw blood—slapped the raven-haired man's ass, and then entered him. Oh, how Light relished the feeling of the heat around his cock, the feeling of overpowering L. Why did he take such good care of him when he could just do this every night? Why did he never give L his sweets, but instead forced him to eat healthy foods? Why did he spend so much time with the man when he could be doing more important things?

With each new question forming in his mind, forcing him to second guess his motives for keeping L his prisoner, he slammed into the man beneath him. L cried out in pain each time, but could not escape.

Tears rolled down both their faces, but Light hid himself in L's neck, biting again, lapping at the sweet blood dripping from the wounds he had caused. At one point, Light had accidentally hit L's prostrate, causing the uke to see white and push back with a moan, but Light made sure to not aim there again, and just clawed L's side harder, nails digging in deep. His other hand pulled L's head back by his hair and he forced a kiss out of L, biting his lip and tongue with vengeance.

It seemed a lot longer than normal before Light came, collapsing atop of L for a few minutes, before standing once more and dressing himself. He left the room slamming the door shut, letting L lay in his misery and pain, knowing L would never be able to get up in his state, so not bothering to lock the door.

Light hadn't been that rough in ages, and L wasn't used to it. Just like the first few times, blood and semen both seeped from his asshole, pain shooting up his back like a heartbeat. Why had he done that? He knew what would happen, yet he still did it…Mello…he couldn't be dead. One of his heirs, one of his rightful successors, dead because he didn't want to get caught? And Light didn't even care one bit about his father's death. What kind of man was he?

He was no man…he was Kira…

And L slipped into a dreamless sleep, like any other night.

~*~

When he awoke, L heard low voices outside his door. Light had company. Once his mind had awoken, he realized it was the Task Force—or what remained of it—who was talking with Light. His brain kicked into high gear, rusty from years of no use.

As silently as he could, L got out of bed, wanting to scream from the shooting pain that he had grown used to before. He felt around in the darkness for his boxers, and upon finding them, wiped his anus as best he could with his sheets before putting on the clothing. If he hadn't slept too long, and Light hadn't locked his door while he slumbered, then now was his chance.

He felt his way towards the door, turning the knob as slowly as he could, without a sound. It was unlocked.

L opened the door into the bright hallway, blinking, trying to get used to the light as best he could. The voices were louder now, and he realized that they were comforting the "mourning" Light. He almost scoffed, but instead walked down the hall to the entryway and living room he had never stepped foot in before, in his five years of living here.

Matsuda was sitting facing the hallway L was creeping down, so he was the first to gasp as he took in a bruised, bloody L, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, a line of blood dripping down the back of one of his legs. The bags under his eyes were even more pronounced than anyone remembered, and he looked even skinnier than before too.

Was it a ghost? A zombie? A memory?

Screams from each task force member apart from Light sounded around the small room.

L walked straight towards Light, showing off the scars along his back in doing so. He leaned forward even more than his usual slouch and placed a knee on the chair between Light's legs.

Silence had taken hold once more. And after a warm, yet quick kiss to the killer's forehead, L breathed out, "I win."

~*~

_Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way_

_..._

_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hopes  
Deceiver of fools  
Shall he rule again?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, everything—almost—was planned from the beginning. I just love that ending. You guys can make up what happens next. It's pretty obvious. L explains everything; Light's arrested, put on death penalty; Mello's really alive, but with a hot scar; Kira is gone FOREVER; and L becomes L once more, while going to weekly psychiatry sessions to get over his rape memories.**

**You have to feel really sorry for L…TT-TT Luv that ending though…**

**So, I hope you've cried for L today. The fifth anniversary of his death, he's 30 years and 5 days old…And to think, I seriously started writing this on Halloween, the worst day to be thinking about L's death. Oh, and I gave Light those weird second thoughts because I didn't think he'd be completely evil towards L. L's mostly just his toy. And he wants to keep that toy for as long as possible, meaning he has to take care of it. ^-^ I hope you've enjoyed reading, and please review.**

**Oh, and the **_**Death Eraser**_** is in the pilot chapter. Those who own/have read How To Read 13 know what I mean. It's real for that, but is actually not real for this Death Note…SHHHH!!**

**Also, the winners of my contest, as promised to be posted on my stories ((You have no idea how hard it was to decide between you guys!)):**

**First place: "****Perussi****" by Poshoom  
Second place: "Admit it, You're a Monster" by Odelia is the Oddie  
Honorable mention: "My Obsession" by Black-Dranzer-1119**


End file.
